pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Blay'n and Clewen't
The Return of Blay'n and Clewen't is the 2nd episode of Season 31 on Disney Channel and the 16th on Nickelodeon. When Blay'n and Clewen't crash land into Danville, they seek a way home. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to use the body of an innocent civilian to help him take over office. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are gleefully finish the day's project, a juice powered submarine, when all of a sudden a big shadow appears under them. The boys decide to investigate. They soon find Santa's sleigh going haywire, and Blay'n and Clewen't fall out of the sleigh and get left behind. When Phineas and Ferb hear about this, they decide to skip the submarine and help their friends. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz traps Perry and he goes over his scheme, invading a civilian's body to use to take over the Tri-State Area. So Doofenshmirtz runs out of his building in search for the perfect target. But on his run he spots Phineas and Ferb's submarine, and uses it to his advantage. But it is destroyed as soon as he gets in it and shrinks, so Doof is stuck at the small size, but then realizes that he can easily get into a body. He decides to run into their house and find someone. At Doof's, Perry easily escapes his trap and sets off to find Doof. Then with the boys, they are just innocently watching The Regular Show, like Bowser Jr. did in Yoshi's Crisis. Blay'n and Clewen't found a way home while the episode wasn't focused on them, therfore breaking the 4th wall. Doof ends up going into Linda's body. He sets up some cameras and equipment in strategic locations, such as the stomach, eyes, brain, heart, uvula, and ears. He is ready when Perry somehow pops out of Linda's uvula and the battle is on. Linda keeps feeling strange feelings in the back of her throat and decides to check it out. Doof and Perry hide behind her tonsils as she carefully looks at her teeth, tongue, and uvula. But while hiding, Perry kicks Doof off her tonsil and he gets sent pummeling down her throat. Phineas and Ferb are glad they could help their old friends. Songs *''Fighting By a Uvula'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Clewen't': "Aren't you boys a bit young to be building such advanced machines?" *'Phineas': "You know what, I'm not sure, but we never get in trouble for it so I guess not!" Ferb's Line None Whatcha' Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz sits in his armchair Continuity *Second time someone goes into a body ("Journey to the Center of Candace") *Blay'n and Clewen't play a major role ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") *Phineas and Ferb watch The Regular Show ("Yoshi's Crisis") Allusions *'Pucca': When fighting, Doofenshmirtz dangles from Linda's uvula, similar to how Garu did in the episode Cat Toy. *'Sonic and the Secret Rings': Phineas talks about saving genies in magical books. *'Mario Kart': When Phineas and Ferb race outside, the countdown music from the series is used before they do. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Season 31